Devices for inflating a deflated tire from another inflated tire are known. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,492,838; 2,237,559 and 2,227,601. None of the devices disclosed in said patents have met with any substantial commercial success. After studying the prior art, I have noted that they suffer from one serious defect. If the deflated tire has a hole in it, the devices in the prior art will facilitate transfer of all of the air from the inflated tire to the deflated tire whereby there will now be two deflated tires. Another defect of the prior art is the lack of any convenient packaging for the device. These and other problems associated with the prior art are solved by the present invention.